What's Your Poison
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: Her smile brighten the entire room, Oliver lived for moments like this. Series of Drabbles based on various prompts.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: Everyone ends up alone.**

"In the end everyone end ups alone, Dig." He said taking a ship from his drink.

"Only stubborn people that can't get over their own stupidity end up alone." His bodyguard shot back glaring at him. "I know you love her, you know you love her, all that's left is for her to know it too." Oliver shook his head ignoring Diggle's words. No, he couldn't do that to Felicity.

He was way too screwed up to put her through a life with him. Their situation was hard as it was, Oliver couldn't imagine what it would be like if her ever let his emotions for her take over him. No, things were good the way they were.

"You are hurting her." John growled, his fist clinching.

"She'll get over me." Oliver murmured finishing off his drink. She had to, otherwise they were both doomed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: Stay close to me.**

"Stay close to me." He whispered as the manoeuvred their way underground. Oliver had no idea why he listened to her and took Felicity with him. She wasn't meant to be on the field, no matter how well Diggle trained her. Felicity should stay behind her desk at all times if he wanted to stay sane.

"I had no plans on leaving your side." She said grabbing his arm, giving him a shy smile. Her words were true in more than one ways.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt: We need to get away.**

"You know what we need?" He raised an eyebrow eyeing her curiously. They had just wrapped up another case and he was trying to relax while Felicity whipped out all their traces from the police's database.

"What?" Oliver asked going back to his book. It was a routine for them, fight crime, catch the bad guys, turn them in, then gather back to the lair and kick back.

"We need to get away!" She exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. "We need a vacation." Felicity groaned making him laugh. If he was being honest he was working her hard the last few months. What with trying to clean up the city and all.

"How does a weekend in a secluded beach on Italy sounds?" Her smile brighten the entire room, Oliver lived for moments like this. Moments where he could make her smile like that and so she could take his breath away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt: This is all for you.**

"Where are we going?" She tripped over something and his arms wrapped around her waist keeping her on her feet. "Oliver!" She growled as they came to a stop.

"You'll find out in a moment." He murmured in her ear and a shiver ran down her spine. He always had that effect on her, he could turn her into a puddle with just a few words. The scarf covering her eyes fell away and Felicity gasped as she took in what used to be their lair.

"Oliver!" Awe filled her words as she turned to face him.

"Happy Birthday." He gave her a charming smile.

"I can't accept that." She breathed as her fingers ran over the brand new computers, totally high tech and the best thing out there so far. She knew she had been whining about her operation systems but she didn't expect an update like this. But then again, that's Oliver Queen we are talking about and he doesn't do things halfway.

"This is all for you." He said as she took a seat and powered the whole system up. "Enjoy!" He dropped a kiss on her forehead and let her do her job. Felicity had a silly grin plastered on her face for the rest of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt: There's gotta be another way out.**

Felicity tried to get herself under control but it was impossible with Oliver pressed against her that way. No free space between them, she could feel all those tight muscles and my God, was her body going crazy! Damn those stupid hormones. "There's gotta be another way out!" She whispered and bit back a moan as she felt him hardening behind her. "Really, Oliver?" She hissed. "Now?"

"Apparently life or death situations turn me on." He chuckled huskily placing a soft kiss against her neck, wrapping his arms around her.

"I would hardly call hiding from your sister on our engagement party a life or death situation." He couldn't see her but the smile on her voice was evidence enough that she wasn't mad anymore. "Now please try to find a way to get us out of this hallway closet and back to our room without Thea seeing us!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Prompt: I don't wanna fight alone anymore.**

"I don't wanna fight alone anymore." He whispered burying his head against her neck, his arms tightening around her body.

"You don't have to." She placed a kiss on the top of his head, her fingers drawing circles against the back of his hand. "I'm here, Oliver. You don't have to do this alone."

"I know." He said, crashing his lips against hers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Prompt: How could you be so heartless?**

Eventually she was his downfall. He should have been more careful, shouldn't have lied to her. Shouldn't have played her like that. Felicity Smoak was the kind of woman that liked being told the truth, no matter how much it hurt.

His father had told him once that hell has no fury like a woman scorned and Oliver did her bad. He did it once before to Laurel with Sara and now with Helena to Felicity. What he didn't count on was Felicity's wrath, because the quiet and sweet IT girl was anything but that when she got hurt. Oh, she could be so heartless! Sadly Oliver was unfortunate enough to find out the hard way.


End file.
